Scandale à Port Royal
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP. Elizabeth s'ennuie... Un soir un pirate va  bouleverser sa vie... Ecrit pour la communauté des 30 Baisers: Thème 3 : Scandale


**Disclaimer: Jack , Liz , Will et le gouv ne sont pas à moi ...**

_**Bonjour voici un petit OS sur Jack et Liz… J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention… Contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Scandale à Port Royal **

Dans la salle de réception , les plats se succédaient les uns aux autres au milieu du brouhaha des conversations de la fine fleur de l'aristocratie de Port Royal. Assise à la droite de son père, Elizabeth Swann écoutait d'une oreille distraite les radotages d'un officier à la retraite tandis que le Gouverneur s'entretenait avec sa voisine. La jeune fille soupira lourdement et but d'un trait son verre de vin tandis que l'officier son bavardage. Elizabeth adressa un sourire absent au domestique qui la resservait et hocha la tête en direction de son voisin. Le vieil homme n'avait de manière nul besoin d'encouragement pour continuer son discours pompeux sur la gloire de l'armée anglaise.

Elizabeth vida de nouveau son verre et laissa son esprit dériver… Comme toujours, il la ramena à Will. Elle était contrariée. La conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt lui avait montré une facette de son fiancé qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Ou plutôt à force de mieux connaître Will, elle découvrait qu'il était loin de l'image dangereuse qu'elle s'en était fait pendant des années. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, Will n'était pas un « vrai » pirate. Au lieu d'aspirer comme elle à une vie en mer , ses seuls projets d'avenir concernaient l'achat d'une forge et l'éducation de nombreux enfants. Ce qui bien sûr était très bien… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue … Où était donc le pirate glorieux et avide d'aventures qu'elle s'était imaginé ?

« Ne trouvez vous pas ?demanda l'officier

- Oh si certainement » répondit Elizabeth

Une fois son devoir fait, elle replongea dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, elle était d'accord avec Will , mais tout de même … Peut être pourraient ils voyager un peu avant de se fixer … Elizabeth se reprit, ce n' était pas important. Elle aimait Will et Will l'aimait. Si seulement… Il avait bien voulu lui montrer un peu plus son affection…Elle ne savait pas comment au juste mais son corps bouillait de le savoir. Est-ce que Will serait toujours aussi tiède une fois marié ? Inquiète à cette idée, elle s'empara de son verre pour boire et la voix de son père lui parvint

« Oui, je sais , le Commodore Norrington aurait été un excellent parti mais hélas le cœur de ma chère Elizabeth bat ailleurs… »

Plus serrée que jamais dans sa robe de bal bleue, Elizabeth releva le visage et fixa l'interlocutrice de son père d'un air furibond. Pourquoi diable fallait il donc que ses fiançailles avec Will soient sans cesse discutées ? Le vieux soldat s'empressa de mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation

« Fi donc du cœur ! Qui pourrait refuser de devenir la femme de l'un de nos glorieux officiers ! »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui avec agacement

« Moi ! Et ce n'est pas parce que Will n'est pas un soldat ou qu'il n'est pas riche qu'il vaut moins que l'un d'entre vous. En vérité j'aurais plutôt tendance à croire le contraire ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec fougue.

Son père rougit alors que le silence se faisait dans la salle. Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle et se troubla

« Oh bien sûr .. Je ne voulais pas.. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, je … Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air…

- On le dirait, déclara la voisine du Gouverneur d'un ton pincé.

- Seigneur Elizabeth , » soupira le gouverneur.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard désolé et le gouverneur céda

« Oui … bien sûr sors…

- Pardonnez moi, » s'excusa Elizabeth .

Des regards désapprobateurs lui répondirent et la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte. Elle remercia à peine le valet qui lui ouvrit et se précipita à l'extérieur pour inspirer l'air frais de la nuit.

« Ce que je déteste cette vie… » murmura t' elle.

Un ricanement étouffé lui répondit, suivi par un bruit dans les buissons. Surprise, Elizabeth se redressa et recula vers la porte.

« Vous m'en direz tant… »

Elle plissa les yeux

« Jack ? Jack Sparrow ?

- Capitaine … Ne parlez pas si fort , vous voulez me faire repérer par vos amis à l'intérieur trésor ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Elizabeth en baissant toutefois la voix. Que faites vous ici ? »

Une main se tendit dans l'ombre

« C'est gentil de m'inviter à entrer mais je préfère le jardin, venez

- Mais je ne vous ai pas… commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre. Oh

- Allons venez.. » S'impatienta le pirate

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bal qui s'illuminait, signe que le repas touchait à sa fin et soupira.

« Après tout … Mieux vaut cela que de supporter encore ces gens… » marmonna-t-elle en prenant la main du pirate.

Ce dernier l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un fourré qu'Elizabeth affectionnait particulièrement pour se cacher.

« Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle au pirate.

Le pirate sourit et Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire à son tour.

« C'est la pleine lune…

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question . Que voulez vous ? »

Le pirate hésita et Elizabeth recula

« Vous n'êtes pas venu pour m'enlever au moins ?

- Je vous promets de ne rien vous ravir sans votre accord … Susurra Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Sacré fiesta à l'intérieur dites moi …

- Nous fêtons l'arrivée prochaine d'un envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes… Soupira Elizabeth.

- Blahhhhhh »

La jeune femme ne put retenir un rire devant sa réaction qui reflétait si bien ses propres pensées

« Ah… Enfin un sourire.. Le premier vrai de la journée si mes comptes sont exacts …

- Vous m'avez espionnée ? »

Jack baissa les yeux sur son compas puis s'approcha d'elle

« J'attendais le bon moment pour vous parler…

- A moi ? »

Elizabeth le fixa d'un air ébahi et Jack se pencha vers son oreille

« A vous …

- Je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions à nous dire »

Jack se pencha un peu plus

« Beaucoup si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui » déclara-t-il en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe.

Elizabeth le regarda avec étonnement et il s'attribua une large rasade de rhum.

« Et qu'avez-vous vu aujourd'hui ?

- Venez vous asseoir » commanda Jack en la tirant vers lui

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Je vais salir ma robe…

- Asseyez vous ! Je ne vais pas vous manger … ou peut être que si… »

Elizabeth sourit en l'entendant et céda. Au moins Jack était amusant. Plus que les convives… Et plus que Will. Elle s'en voulut de cette pensée et se tourna vers lui

« Alors qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Jack lui tendit la flasque de hum

« Non merci.

- Allons ne jouez pas les effarouchées je vous ai vue avec le vin …

- Si je bois vous me répondrez ?

- Essayez toujours… »

Elizabeth prit une petite gorgée et le regarda

« J'attends Jack

- Quoi ? Ah oui … Ce que j'ai vu… Et bien trésor, ….

- Cessez de m'appeler trésor

- Un femme qui s'ennuie…. »

Elizabeth le regarda, surprise

« Quoi ?

- J'ai dit une femme qui s'ennuie… Je vous ai bien observée… Et je dois dire que … vous avez de quoi … Entre les dîners assommants et cet imbécile de Turner qui préfère jouer avec ses épées plutôt qu'avec vous …

- Je ne suis pas un joujou ! » S'indigna Elizabeth .

La jeune femme se leva et Jack, à demi allongé sur le sol, la toisa

« Dommage

- Quoi ?

- Revenez et je vous expliquerais…

- Pour vous servir de joujou ? » rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton hostile.

Jack se leva et se planta face à elle

« Pourquoi pas ?

- Vous êtes .. Vous êtes…

- Une femme pas intéressée serait déjà rentrée en courant » observa Jack.

C'en fut trop pour Elizabeth qui fit volte face, elle commença à avancer mais s'arrêta brusquement, le visage crispé

« Oh…

- Laissez moi faire » murmura Jack.

Ses doigts défirent avec habileté le laçage de son corset et Elizabeth inspira goulûment

« C'est là que le bât vous blesse… Vous rêvez d'être libre … Mais vous savez qu'ici vous ne le serez jamais… Pas plus dans la maison de votre père que dans le lit de Turner, murmura Jack. Je vous ai observée Elizabeth… Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici…

- Et bien sûr vous savez où est ma place ? Ironisa la jeune femme.

- Je n'en suis pas certain… Pas encore » répondit Jack en glissant sa main le long de son épaule.

Elizabeth déglutit à son contact et elle tourna vers lui

« Que faites vous ?

- Ce que vous rêvez qu'un homme vous fasse… » répondit Jack en l'attirant contre lui.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra

« Je suis fiancée…

- Je suis un pirate trésor, je me moque de ça …

- Mais Will est votre ami…

- A peine… » Répondit Jack en la poussant sur le sol.

Elizabeth le fixa

« Qu'êtes vous venu faire à Port Royal ?

- Vous le savez très bien… » rétorqua le pirate en frôlant ses lèvres.

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Je suis fiancée

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'épouser…

- Oh vous ! »

La bouche de Jack s'écrasa sur la sienne, lui imposant le silence et Elizabeth soupira en sentant sa langue frôler la sienne

« Beaucoup mieux … » Murmura Jack avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle sentit la main du pirate remonter le long de sa cuisse.

« Arrêtez ! Ordonna-t-elle en se détachant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de.. Ce genre de femme »

Jack se releva et lissa sa moustache

« Je vois … Vous voulez être séduite… Miss Swann pourrais je vous embrasser à nouveau ? »

Elizabeth retint son souffle. Au dessus d'elle la silhouette de Jack se découpait, la lumière de la lune lui conférant une allure sombre. Et dangereuse. Comme celle des pirates qui peuplaient ses rêves

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui » sourit Jack.

Un hoquet échappa à Elizabeth lorsqu'il glissa son visage sous sa jupe. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son endroit le plus intime

« Que faites vous…

- Je vous embrasse. » répondit Jack.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, les lèvres chaudes du pirate se refermèrent sur elle et elle sentit sa langue glisser sur sa peau avant de s'insinuer en elle

« Oh …. » gémit elle.

La bouche de Jack l'enferma entièrement et sa langue reprit ses aller et venue. Le corps d'Elizabeth se cambra et elle balbutia

« Je Jack… »

La bouche déserta son entre jambe et il releva le visage vers le sien

« Puis je vous embrasser encore ? »

Elizabeth jeta un petit regard vers la maison de son père. La fête lui semblait loin maintenant. Elle fixa Jack et se mordit les lèvres.

« Oui.. »

Un sourire ironique lui répondit et elle sentit la langue de Jack reprendre possession d'elle.

La bouche du pirate l'aspira brusquement et elle gémit lourdement alors qu'il glissait sa langue sur elle.

« Oh … » gémit elle plus fort.

Jack s'écarta et il la fixa

« Vous êtes tellement prête… Seul un idiot pourrait l'ignorer… » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

Le corps secoué de plaisir Elizabeth oublia tout. La fête,son père, Will… Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Jack et sur les progressions de sa langue

« OH ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Elizabeth ? Tu es là ma chérie ? J'ai une surprise pour toi… »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit une embardée en reconnaissant la voix de son père et un coup de langue particulièrement vicieux de Jack lui arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir

« Elizabeth … Will est … Seigneur Elizabeth… »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Face à elle, son père et Will venaient d'apparaître.

« Mais que diable .. Elizabeth .. » répéta le Gouverneur

Jack choisit ce moment pour sortir de ses jupons et se releva

« Oh Gouverneur un plaisir… Will, toujours aussi élégant… »

Le jeune homme poussa un cri de rage pure et se précipita sur lui

« Elizabeth ! que lui as-tu fait ? »

Tremblante, Elizabeth se releva et évita le regard de son père

« Will ce n'est pas ce que tu …

- Elle m'a forcé. Plaisanta Jack.

- Mon dieu Elizabeth mais que … » répéta le Gouverneur

Will chercha des yeux une épée et Jack soupira

« Bugger … voilà la cavalerie »

Le gouverneur se retourna et vit avec horreur ses invités courir dans leur direction. Assise sur le sol, les jupons relevés, Elizabeth déglutit

« Relève toi ! » supplia son père

Elle obéit trop tard et croisa les regards des invités

« Oh …

- Et sans être mariée …

- Un scandale.. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers Will

« Je … c'est … »

La main de Jack se referma sur sa taille

« Je crois qu'il est temps de partir … lui souffla-t-il

- Mais…

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE CA ! » explosa Will

Des têtes avides se tournèrent vers son fiancé et Elizabeth lut la condamnation dans les regards des convives de son père

« Seigneur Elizabeth… » répéta le gouverneur.

Jack s'inclina en une caricature de révérence

« Mesdames, nul doute que j'aurais été charmé de vous contenter vous aussi mais… mon navire nous attend » déclara-t-il en serrant Elizabeth contre lui

Les soldats levèrent leur fusil et le gouverneur s'interposa

« Arrêtez c'est ma fille … Quoiqu'elle fasse… Elle reste ma fille… »

Jack se pencha à l'oreille d'Elizabeth

« On dirait qu'on a la permission de papa…

- Quoi ?

- Venez avec moi… souffla le pirate en reculant

- Je ne peux pas … » répondit Elizabeth

Elle fixa Will et le jeune homme se détourna. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth regarda son père

« Ils ne vous pardonneront jamais…murmura Jack. Épargnez cette honte à votre père… Venez avec moi… »

Elizabeth regarda son père et il sourit tristement

« Peu importe l'homme que tu choisis tant qu'il te rend heureuse.. » murmura-t-il, attirant des réactions outrées chez ceux qui l'avaient entendu

Jack recula et Elizabeth sentit son bras la maintenir contre lui

« Maintenant Elizabeth… Libre ou lâche » murmura-t-il

La jeune femme fixa son père et il lui sourit avec indulgence

« Libre… » souffla-t-elle.

Elle se sentit partir en arrière et poussa un hurlement alors qu'ils basculaient dans le vide

« ELIZABETH ! » Hurla le gouverneur

L'eau froide la submergea et elle sentit le bras de Jack la serrer plus fermement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils faisaient surface.

« Grappin ! » Hurla Jack.

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs avant de retomber sur le pont du Black Pearl

« On met les voiles ! » ordonna Jack

Un peu sonnée, la jeune femme se releva et croisa le regard de Gibbs

« Complètement fou Jack… »

Le pirate glissa un tissu sale autour des épaules d'Elizabeth

« Cap vers .. Le sud » ordonna-t-il en l'entraînant dans sa cabine.

Une fois à l'intérieur,il se tourna vers elle

« Ça va trésor ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête

« Vous aviez prévu ça depuis le début …

- Je l'espérais. Corrigea Jack

- Pourquoi ? »

Le pirate la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit

« Parce qu'il apparaît que malgré tout mes efforts je n'arrive pas à vous oublier…

- C'est une déclaration ?

- A peine un aveu…murmura Jack contre ses lèvres. Et aussi .. Parce que vous êtes faite pour être libre… »

Elizabeth sourit et secoua la tête

« Oh Jack… »

Le pirate la fit taire d'un baiser et elle sourit. Cette fois elle n'était pas déçue…


End file.
